


Fictober18 #5 - “Take what you need.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set 2.5ish - Felicity helps Oliver





	Fictober18 #5 - “Take what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

Felicity knew Oliver was sleeping in the foundry. She knew had nothing. She also knew he would not complain or ask for any help. She would have to force him.

 

She waited for a night when the team had the night off. She knew he would be there in the foundry alone. She really didn’t want to embarrass him in front of Digg.

 

As she opened the door to the foundry, Felicity heard the familiar clang of the salmon ladder. Felicity smiled, my lucky day she thought. She walked in, she enjoyed watching Oliver for a moment before he sensed her. 

 

Oliver jumped down, stopping the show. “Hey, what’s up? I thought you were relaxing on your couch tonight.”

 

“I was relaxing on my couch, then I realized you don’t have a couch! You don’t even have a bed. Oliver, you have nothing.” Felicity didn’t plan on saying it like that but this HAD to be fixed.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver wasn’t sure what to say. She was right but why did she care. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about…”

 

“About you?” Felicity smiled. “Oliver, I’m your friend, one of your best friends even - I worry about you.” Felicity couldn’t be sure as it was rather dark in the foundry, Oliver hadn’t turned on all the lights, but she thought he was blushing. “It’s still early, get dressed and come with me. We are going to improve your living situation.”

 

“What? Felicity, what are you talking about?” Oliver was confused but he knew he didn’t want Felicity’s charity.

 

“Get dressed, I said.” Felicity gave him her stern look that worked on young children but had never really tried on a grown man. “We are going to Ikea.”

 

*****

 

Felicity knew Oliver was uncomfortable with this but she thought he was resigned. She babbled all the way to Ikea in her tiny car that made Oliver look like a giant. He sat quietly, probably trying to think of a way out of this.

 

They walked into the main entrance. She grabbed a cart, turned to Oliver. “Take what you need.”

 

“Felicity..” Oliver didn’t know what to say. He really didn’t need anything. Sleeping in the foundry was far more comfortable than his accommodations on the island. He was fine.

 

It was as though Felicity could read his mind. “I know you are fine, Oliver. That your current situation is better than the island but that is a pretty low standard. I have some savings, not a lot, we are at Ikea. I can get you a bed and some other things to spruce the foundry up - it’s your home now. Oliver,” she looked at him pleading, “please let me help.”

 

Oliver sighed. “Okay, but only a bed. I will pay you back.”

 

“Oh Oliver, you clearly have never been to Ikea before - it’s never only a bed!” And with that Felicity turned to look at a lamp. “Oliver, come look at this lamp! It’s perfect for you!”

 

Oliver chuckled. He followed Felicity knowing he was a very lucky man indeed.   


End file.
